metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
Fictional weapons...IN A METAL GEAR GAME!?!? Okay, granted that it wouldn't be for the first time when you think about the Nikita Missle launcer and the Rail Gun. But what the fuck? Did they run out of money and decide that they didn't want to pay all those gun manufacturing companies anything to further finance the making of this game? Seriously...one of the appealing things about the series was the degree of realism in a fictional world it had. Frankly I feel dissappointed. Someone tell me that I'm not the only one! :/ Christengo (talk) 06:40, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I never understood that either. It's not like they had any problems in any of the prior games. At least with Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, it can be excused with it taking place far into the future. This doesn't really work at all, and the fact that both versions of MGSV (Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain) take place between Peace Walker and the first Metal Gear game only makes this worse because it causes a lot of plot problems. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:26, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::For future reference, please use the forums for discussions like this. Talk pages are meant for discussing changes to the article. Cheers. --Bluerock (talk) 15:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Duely noted. But that being the case, I'll switch gears. Shouldn't we leave in the text that mentions what the weapons resemble? Big Boss's gun looks like the Galil. The Marines look like their wielding some sort of carbine rifle made by Eugene Stoner, similar to the AR-15/M-16 rifle. The Handguns they use look like the M1911A1. For all intents and purposes, although it might make us feel delusional, why not just have those there so we can pretend that's what they are FOR NOSTALGIA'S SAKE IN REMINICIENCE OF THE DAYS WHEN WE WERE USING REAL-WORLD WEAPONS?!?! *sigh* Sorry, I just felt like getting that off my chest. Christengo (talk) 09:13, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, I see no problem mentioning what real weapons they resemble. --Bluerock (talk) 09:21, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, after doing some careful research I just finished adding my piece. Is there any reason why Kojima productions couldn't just give the weapons real names and give them a real-world design, all through a patch? If not, a DLC? It might be nitpicking, but it's kinda lame. The classic FPS Goldeneye was able to get away with it because...well, the game came out in '97! Back then, it was okay since you didn't have to worry about it effecting the gameplay at all. Plus, the game was James Bond! You didn't care if it had any real-life named guns so long as it had the super spy feel and all it's over the top elements. But for MGSV...WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!?!? Why break the tradition? Don't they have the money to use the names of what few guns they'll be using for this game?!? It never stopped them before! Why stop now?!? --Christengo (talk) 05:13, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Secret Weapon might not be a Thompson Submachine Gun... The Tommy Gun silhoulette could possibly just be a default image for Submachine Guns... Nebenthe (talk) 03:14, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Enemy chatter Hi. I managed to find a conversation between two soldiers relating to I think the FB MR launcher that implied that the weapons were a recent addition to the base. Can anyone find any similar enemy chatter relating to the weapons in Ground Zeroes? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:49, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I didn't find that conversation. Where in the side op does it take place? The only weapons conversation I found was related to the Uragan-5 Pistol during the main mission. I'll post it later. -- 13:45, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Not the main mission, it was in the Eliminate the Renegade Threats side op. I think it was in one of the videos you linked to me on my talk page. And good luck with the Uragan-5 Pistol info. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I posted the conversation. Any luck finding the conversation about Skull Face's shotgun and "ten gallon hat"? -- 16:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't have a PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, or Xbox One, so I can't get the information for you yet. I might do so in May after I graduate, since at least I'll have some time to work on it before I get a job, though again, it may require a wait. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:33, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, it definitely doesn't take place during the "Hideo rescue" or "Destroy Anti-Air Emplacements" missions since the base in on alert. Anyway, Miller does say something about the mines in the latter mission if the player uses the binoculars. I'll post that conversation when I play the mission again.